Allegiant: Memories to Remake
by LeighEight
Summary: Suppose Caleb knocked Tris out of the way, and he went into the weapons lab. Tris is alive, and reunited with her friends, but now she's faced with two of the ultimate choices that could change her life forever. I guarantee the story is better than the summary. **SEQUEL COMING SOON!**
1. Mending

I feel someone knock me against a wall, and for a moment I am dazed, and I hit my head smack hard against cold stone. I raise my gun, and my senses alert me awake. I hear a shot in the distance, and hear the buzzing of a machine which I believe in my head. I rub my temple and place my gun in my side hoister. Then I realize something...

Caleb isn't here. I run down the corridor, streaming past the numerous bodies that lay on the floor. I barge in the door and sense nothing wrong, and it doesn't even look like anyone's here, until I hear the moaning of someone nearby. I rush over and the sight makes me want to hurl. Everything is fuzzy, and I feel like I'm going to pass out. Caleb.

Tears are streaming down my face. This isnt what I wanted to happen. Here, my brother, I see, lying in his own pool of blood. I shouldnt have let this happen. I just, shouldn't have. He didn't do this out of love, he did it out of guilt. He felt like his life would be better off if he was dead, because he believes everyone held a grudge against him, and everyone hated him. Everyone excpt me.

I was tempted to die for him. I nearly held the gun to his head and took the bag from me, but I tried to imagine my life without my brother. Without Christina, and Cara, and Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias. I wouldn't be able to look down and watch them mourn with sorrow. I also knew Tobias thought Caleb was a coward, and he would never want me to be selfless at a time like this.

I hear a few bangs, but they're toward me. I fire my gun instantly and shoot the man standing across the room. I recognize him instantly as David; the guy whom was in love with my mother some time ago, and insists it's all in the past, when really it isn't. But I can't be angry at David. He isn't the reason my brother is dead; but now I am the reason he is. He could have killed me.

Jeanine Matthews is. Her whole system destroyed him. Her ways claimed the lives of my parents, and Will, Marlene and Lynn, Tori, possibly Uriah and now, my brother Caleb. Not to mention all the Abnegation or the Divergent who were killed by the attack on the Dauntless, whom all could still be blamed on someone else, but it doesn't help the situation.

Looking back, I'm glad what happened to her. I'm not mad at Tori, because I know she wouldn't be mad at me the other way around. She may have called me a traitor for everything I've done against my friends, and Tobias and my brother, but it wasn't because I was a traitor. It was because I was normal and I had a choice. I still _have_ a choice to myself. I still have people left that I love and care about. It's pretty obvious the memory serum and the death serum have been released, but what's also pretty obvious is I walked my brother toward his death.

"Help, help somebody please! My brother is dying in here!" I put my fingers on his pulse and I know it's no use. Caleb is gone; he's probably with my mother and father now, looking down upon me and saying "What will she do without me?". I know exactly what I will do without him. I will return to my friends, and to Tobias, and Cara, and everyone else who is alive. He has given me the strength to realize I had something worth fighting for. I stand up, ready to leave and I am halfway out the door, wiping the tears from my cheeks as I look down and see my drenched shirt, covered in my sweat, tears, and my brother's blood. I hear gagging sounds, and I look over and see blood is pouring from his mouth and he is struggling to breathe. He is still alive.

"Help, someone please!" I call out as loud as I can and begin rocking back and fourth, trying to choke back my sobs. I want Caleb to live, and I hear fast paced thudding in the hallways. I get up and begin to run in the opposite direction toward the back doors, where I can meet everyone around the edge of the hallway. I aim my gun prepared for Dauntless soliders, but instead I hear the deep mellowing voice of a male.

"Tris! Tris, where are you? Tris!" It's the voice I fell in love with. The voice I first spoke to whom caught me in the net. The voice I'm alive for. Tobias.

"Tobias!" I cry out still choking back my tears. I hear his and other footsteps stamping down the hallway like a herd of buffalo. He barges in the door and aims his gun around, only to drop it and run by my side. We're followed in by a group of medical doctors who keep yelling things to each other about a "low pulse" and a "loss of blood" but all I see is muffled colors as I cling to Tobias' side as he pulls me outside the doors in case any Dauntless soldiers come along.. I dont dare look back, because I know it's possible the last time I'll ever see his swoopy brown hair of his blue Erudite like eyes.

I should have been the one to die. It shouldn't have been him.

I don't know how long I cry for by Tobias' side, because eventually my eyes are red and puffy and I can't see much. As we walk out the doors to the compound, I am embraced by Christina and Cara, along with George, and Amar. Tobias kisses my forehead, and we all pile into an Amity truck. Once we exit, and we begin walking, Tobias has his hand tightly gripped around mine. It hurts, and my hand is turning white, but I adjust the grip and he looks at me. I can't even smile for him. I'm not brave anymore.


	2. Lifeless

Once we reach the hospital, I link arms with Tobias, followed in by Christina and Cara. Cara and Caleb had become very close as they worked in Erudite together. Tobias walks up to the front desk for me, and asks for Prior. He doesnt lead me out, instead he leads me toward a room, where Caleb is hooked up to a million machines. He has wires and tubes sticking out of his throat and arms, and he's still seeping blood.

"Hello, is one of you Beatrice?" A doctor walks in tall and middle aged male with grey eyes and white hair. It's obvious most of these people were subjected to the memory serum, and there were even a few people still helping to perserve a few bodies. Caleb saved millions of lives, but nearly died in the effort. I nod and shuffle forward, and he taps on his clipboard.

"He has lost alot of blood. He's unconcious and he's basically on life support. If he doesn't wake up soon, would you like us to plug him?" I pause for a moment in my tracks. I wouldn't want him to suffer. I nod and ask for a moment alone, and he leaves. Christina and Cara stand beside the bed and Tobias leans against the door, frowning every time I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Caleb. I'm so sorry. I love you, I really do. I dont care what you've done to me before, but I love you. You're not a coward. You're the most selfless person I've known, and you risked your life for me. I'm so sorry. I wish I could undo what happened and take your place, but I know I can't. I know why you wouldn't have let me as well. Say hi to mom and dad for me. I love you, I'll miss you." I kiss his forehead and Christina sits beside his bedside. Tobias embraces me with full arms and I cry, and for a moment I feel drops falling onto my shirt.

He isn't weeping for Caleb. He's weaping for me; For the loss I've endured, and the fact I lost my parents, and Caleb turned on me, and the fact that I've never known exactly why I never let Caleb back in my life, but now I wish i had. I find myself gripping on for one last hug, one last word. One more, and I don't know how long it will take me to realize I can't cling to Tobias forever, as much as I'd love to. I have to make a choice for my brother.


	3. Thumping

I don't know if I sleep, but when I do wake up everyone else is gone except for Tobias. He's awake, and his shoulders are calm and relaxed. When I sit up, he looks over at me and then down. He frowns softly, but takes my hand and I hold it. The last piece of someone I love I have left. He is my family now.

"You're still my family," I mumble, and he looks at me and smiles. He clutches my hand harder, and I lean my head against his chest. His heartbeat is steady and firm, like he isn't scared to death. I'm sure he was when I was in the Weapons Lab.

"Tobias, I have something to tell you-" I'm cut off by the sound of a monitor. But it isn't the monitor I was expecting. I walk over, and it's dead. It's flattened out. The doctor's come in with the clipboard clutched to their stomach. He sighs softly as Tobias wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me in.

"It's okay, Tris. It's okay. I'll be your family now," he whispers to me, his warm breath against my ear. He makes me feel safe and secure. The doctor comes over and flips a few switches, and I take one last look out of the corner of my eye at my brother. He is pale, his eyes darkened at the bottom with circles, and his body cold, stiff and unmoving.

"Hey, he really is a stiff," we hear a voice at behind us, and it's Cara. I shoot her a glare but she comes over and comforts me. Tobias turns around and lets her, and it's nice to feel like there are people there who can comfort you in times of need. A pool of people rush in, and Tobias and Cara lead me out of the hospital. We're greeted by a jumpy Christina, which seems surprising.

"Oh my god , guys! You-you've got to come right away! It's-it's-" Her voice is obviously out of breath, and I chuckle a little. Tobias turns to me in shock and gently brushes over the bruise on my cheek. He gives me an eye, and I just decide to nod, and he'll knows I'll tell him later.

"Speak, Candor," Cara says to her. They shoot each other glares but begin to smile. "Uriah, he-." Christina says as she turns to each of us. We're cut off, and Tobias gives them a "We'll talk later look."

We hear footsteps, and turn around to see the doctor barging out toward us. He pulls me and Tobias aside, and I can't hear anything until Tobias taps on my shoulder, and I turn and listen to him.


	4. Restart

"Tris, we've got a heartbeat."

I spring from Tobias' grasp up the stairs through the hospital, and I can hear him closely following me. I break in the door where he was and he's sitting up in the bed, looking around the room. His eyes wander on mine for a few seconds, and I feel a tight grip around my shoulder. I know it's Tobias. My eyes gleam with tears of joy and happiness. He may be a stiff, but he's all I've got left of my biological family. I can't believe he's alright.

"Beatrice," his voice is weak but I run over and he embraces me. I shiver, my body trembling at the touch and I listen faintly for his heartbeat. He's got a steady and constant pulse, and his eyes are bright and full of life. I smile at him and run my fingers through his hair.

"You're alive," I croak out, wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"It would seem so, may I ask what happened?" His voice is clear and constant, and the doctor comes over to help lift him up. He sits him in a wheelchair with a beaming smile on his face, as he flips through a few papers in the clipboard. Caleb holds a cup of water in his hand, and takes a small sip as Tobias interlocks our fingers. Caleb, turns to me and smiles at Tobias, for once instead of shaking his head in bitter disappointment.

"I thought you hated me," Tobias says to Caleb.

"You're kind of growing on me," Caleb shrugs.

"You're still a pansycake," Tobias chuckles.

"And so are you," the three of us chuckle together, and the doctor gets our attention.

"Caleb, you're a very lucky man. You survived a shooting. Two bullets to the chest, one barely missing your vital organ. You were in a coma, and your sister decided not to pull the plug on you. You'll be sore for a few days, and you shouldn't do much walking. Eight months of therapy before you can resume your usual duties, and no sporting."

"What about jumping off and on the train?" I ask.

"He would need assistance, but as long as he doesn't do further damage." He smiles and hands us a paper with some weird words I can't pronounce. It even says on the paper he was dead for three minutes, before they managed to restart his heart. He had suffered two bullet wounds to the chest cavity and one to the shoulder. Another bullet was sent through his leg, but was stopped partially.

"You're free to go, be safe. I trust you'll be happy together" We exit the hospital pushing Caleb down a ramp, and we're greeted by Cara, Zeke, Christina, and Uriah. Tobias and I gleam when we see Uriah and I hug him tightly. He has a soft smile on his face. He winces back and I let go, knowing he was nearly killed in the explosion. Zeke and Tobias handshake and hug, embracing each other like brothers. I see Cara wheeling Caleb around, and she turns around and smiles at me.

"We'll meet you guys by the train!" She wheels Caleb out of sight, and I just roll my eyes softly at her. I turn around and Tobias pulls me inward and I bury my face in his chest.

"So Tris, a couple of us are leaving to the city of Milwaukee. Tobias wasn't going to go without you obviously, and we know Caleb and Cara would be going to. We could all start over, leave our past behind, and they're happily welcoming in new people. They live life without factions; it's really great."

"Wow Uriah, you know more than I do and I've been alive longer." He goes to playfully punch me in the arm but Tobias stops him and we laugh. We all decide to race to the train, and I manage to sprint faster than Tobias. I leap on the train and hit the button, and stumble in right before Tobias nearly tackles me into the car.

"You weren't supposed to beat me," he pouts and I lean in toward him. I brush my lips against his, but sweet and tender. Our lips clash for a few, and I put my finger to his lips and we part. Uriah and Zeke are laughing, and we see Caleb stumble in beside Cara.

"So, you two dating yet?" I tease. Cara and Caleb just look at each other, their hands still interlocked. They don't bother to move them. Instead they turn to Zeke and Uriah, who are still laughing and nod at each other. Caleb pulls Cara in, his hands around her waist as he kisses her softly. She pulls back, and they're both blushing and smiling at each other.

"Get a room!" Christina yells as she walks into the other car. We all laugh as I stand up and look outside the train, and we're passing the Dauntless compound now. I would jump, but my life is in the people who travel the train with me.

"So, we're going?" Tobias is suddenly behind me, and throws his arms around me. I turn to him and nod.

"This place is too different, Tobias. There's too many memories here. If anyone really wants to care about us, they'll come too. We leave behind everything to start new, a life together that anyone could imagine. Something special and beyond doubt." He nods, and kisses me softly.

We approach the end of the line, and everyone stands by the cars. We wait the right time, and then, we'll jump. We don't know where we're going, or how we're going to get there, but we will. Not everything that's broken can be completely fixed, but it can be mended somehow or another. We're all not broken people, and sure we've all lost people, but we've gained each other in the process. We mend each other.


	5. Moving On

Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER**

**BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL**

_Tris_

I don't know how long we ride the train for, but it's long enough. Passing by the areas, everything looks as if it's been in a time zoned era filled with war, loss, and beckons of hope.

Oh, right.

I clutch my body closer to Tobias. Just feeling the protection and security of him being near me is enough. Around the train, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Caleb and Cara all stand. Caleb and Cara are still being typical Erudite, even though Caleb dropped out at the front of Jeanine's plan, but Cara made it through initation. I sure hope she and Caleb last a long time. They need each other.

Then there are Zeke and Shauna. Shauna's still paralyzed, but she will be better. I overheard Caleb once talking about making a prosthetic leg system for her so she may be able to walk and run again someday. Zeke still looks at her as if she's his only, and he would lay down his life in a heartbeat for her. That's how I feel about Tobias and Caleb.

I don't know what's going on with Christina and Uriah, but it's so cute and innocent. They don't even notice. The playful little punches, the little whisper and smiles, and they tend to laugh and giggle together like Amity school girls would or they can be as stiff as Abnegation. Knowing Uriah is Divergent, as me and Tobias are too, it made me come to realize that Divergent really make great friends.

Zeke and Tobias have a friendship still, and with Uriah surviving he may realize that the whole explosion with glass wasn't his fault, but instead the fault of someone that if Zeke swore if he found out that person was alive, he'd throw them over the chasm, with Tobias and Uriah chanting of course. I'm just glad to see my boyfriend can finally be Tobias, and not always Four. I have to say, I've grown to love both.

Uriah and Zeke will always be the Pedrad Pansycake brothers, and I have to say Uriah's years of trying to bring the word back, still haven't worked up until this one and only instance where it has. I know Zeke would have been hard on himself and Tobias, but only because there would have been no one else to blame. I know Uriah will always remember Marlene, because he loved her so much. But just as Caleb could have easily died, and I could have taken his place, the greatest gift of ultimate love is sacrifice.

Christina and I can always become friends again. We've done it in the past, on more than one occasion. I don't know how she would ever handle my death, although I'd be able to imagine she wouldn't be able to support her own grief. Christina will always be that one best friend who always love shopping, and being girly. I sure hope she and Uriah can have a future together.

As for Tobias and I, well we're stronger than ever. We've lived through hardships of initiation, loss, sadness, anger, quarreling, and surprise family instances neither of us would know about before-hand. I'm glad I didn't take Caleb's place, but I know I wouldn't be able to let him die over guilt. That isn't love.

As for my brother, I will always forgive him and love him. He will always be my brother, whether I consider him family or not is an understatement, considering the amount of times he would have had Jeanine try to kill me. But nevertheless, I'm always going to be somewhat glad I still have a part of my family life, though I will almost always consider Tobias my family. Not almost always, but always.

"Are you ready to jump?" Tobias places a grip firm on my hand, and I still feel the pulsing electricity, the charge, the spark that ignites us and fits us together. He was the one made for me.

"I was born ready, Tobias." He smiles at me and I know it's a good thing.

"I'm glad you're alive, Tris, I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I heard the gunshots, and I was so worried I lost you."

"Me too and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise I'll stay around for you to annoy me for a long time," I say to him. "I love you too." I add, and we jump off the train together, with the rest of the gang trailing behind us.

"Oh and Tris, speaking of annoying me for a long time?"

"Yes?" He takes a small circular object out of his pocket.

"In order to annoy me for a long time, we'd have to be together, not just courting of course, because that would be breakable. But this-" he holds up the object I recognize as a ring. "- is unbreakable. Tris, I want you around me forever, and we don't have to get married tomorrow, or the year after, but I want you to wear this as a symbol of unity and promise. Will you marry me?"

I don't want to say no. I can't say no. I know I'm not going to say no, but I can't find the word yes either. After all this time, I thought my family would be the people in Abnegation, that's where I would grow up and live, and marry a simple Abnegation man my parents would approve of.

But then I hit the net, and Tobias became one of the most important parts of my life he's never been. He taught me how to be stronger, and wiser, and how to mentally beat the shit out of Eric. Which by the way, became ironically the most amazing thing I ever did, mentally, besides becoming Six and having to face almost every single one of my fears.

I realize now, these people are my family. Caleb, is my brother, my blood Abnegation-Erudite brother in a way, he will always be the selfless but vain brother I have.. Cara is a weird way, like Shauna and Christina are my best friends, and my sisters by faction difference, and not needed by blood. Zeke and Uriah will always be the ones I go to when I need someone, maybe for help, but not to Uriah, because he's so immature he invented the word pansycake and expected it to come alive.

As I stated before, I don't need a million random strangers to notice me in a sheltered way of society that would fall apart because of greed, power, lust and hatred, but a group of people who are my family to live me and care for me. I notice as I snap out of my thoughts, Tobias is still standing before me.

All I can do is nod my head yes, and allow the smile to come naturally, like it's been so long since it has. He smiles and wraps his arms around me, and for a moment, everything is perfect. We can live our lives in peace, in harmony, not like the Amity, but ourselves. We can live selfless, but not like the Abnegation, but like defending our family, our title of what we want ourselves to be. We can be intelligent, but not boastful and greedy. We can be honest, but friendly and curtly, without the harshness and bitterness that comes with law and order, but most important, we can be brave. Brave enough to withstand anything that comes near us, and knowing that the sun will shine in the darkest hours.

As the Dauntless manifesto once stated, "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, and the courage it derives for one person, to stand up for another." This is the sort of motto we can follow, in a new productive era of our new modern day lives.

We are all of us united, in death and living.

But most importantly, we are all brave.

That's the sort of bravery any of us has, and we will continue to have for a very long time, longer than any faction or threshold could contain us.

"So Tris," Tobias snaps me out of my trance. "What should we do now?"

I shake my head. "There's so much to do. Plan our wedding, reunite with old friends, but I think first Shauna, Cara Christina and I have something to do together."

Christina turns to me with a grin. "You really mean it Tris?"

I nod my head as Cara comes over to my side and Shauna wheels herself.

"Shopping!" Christina nearly squeals and sings at the same time.

"But," I pause. "Before that, I think Tobias and I need to get settled into our new life together." He gives me a smile as he takes my hand and the energy rushing through me and leaves pricks against my skin like usual.

That's when we walk toward a large building. People all around are still recovering from the blast of serum, and those who weren't in the compound, like our little gang, and those who were Divergent who survived, are trying to help those who lose their lives get back on their feet. Some people are able to pick up where they left off, almost right away as usual.

But I don't want to forget anything that happened, even if I could.

As Tobias and I walk down the hallway in the building, there are not many others around. There's mostly main activity in the main hallways as people move going to and from certain areas, maybe to work and those who are left untouched, move on with their lives and try to remember those they lost in a productive way.

I don't know what gives me the courage, but I stop Tobias right before our door, and I instantly press my lips toward his. I shove him against the wall and continue kissing him, and I don't know for how long. Once I take a break for air, he just smiles at me for reasons I'm unsure of.

"You're so brave and perfect, Tris Prior."

"Actually, it's Eaton soon." I correct him but he stares at me.

"What is it?" I ask, placing a tight grip on his hand.

"I dropped Eaton," he smiles. "I took my mother, Evelyn's last name. So that way, soon we can have no connection to our pasts together, except for our memories and your pansycake brother of course, but we'll be Tris and Tobias Johnson."

I nudge his arm playfully at the use of Uriah's word.

"Hey, maybe it's coming back." I defend and he smiles. He turns and swings the door open, and closes it gently behind me. It looks almost exactly like his old Dauntless apartment, except the bathroom is bigger which is good for his Closter phobia, and there's no balcony, but there is a large window draped with black curtains.

His bed looks normal, except with newer black sheets pulled around the corners, and a large blanket sprawled across the bed. Obviously he had moved here before, because a few things look a little worn. On his wall, like it was in Dauntless, it says "Fear God Alone" on his wall, and his door has the Dauntless manifesto on it.

"Do you like it?" He asks me, as I sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I love it, and I love you." He smiles and leans down to peck my lips.

"I love you too, Tris." He smiles at me.

Now it's time for a peaceful ending to one hell of a life. I curl up on the bed where I usually slept, and Tobias comes and wraps himself around me, pulling me closer. Now we can move on together, rebuild, and more importantly remember our friends and lost ones in a wonderful way. We can mend each other, all of us.

**_Authors note: Welcome reader! You've come to the ending of my Alternative Allegiant Ending story, but behold, there is good news. I will be writing a sequel, soon. I just need ideas, and I need enough people to want to read it._**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this. I loved writing it, so much. I have another idea in mind for a different one, but it will be a oneshot. I hope to have it up by the end of the week._**

**_Be brave, readers! And check out my two best stories such as "Prior to Our Life" which is a Divergent/Twilight crossover, and also "The Girl with The Knife" it a big hit for me ;D Hope to see my lovely faction readers again soon! ~Leigh_**


End file.
